1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measuring device assembly and method for fabricating measuring device assemblies and, more particularly, to a method for fabricating measuring device assemblies having at least a case, window and gasket, where the measuring device may be assembled in multiple different ways using the same case, window and gasket.
2. Background Art
Measuring devices, such as instruments and gauges used for measuring temperature and pressure, have innumerable uses in industry. For example, pressure gauges to measure the pressure of process media are well known. Pressure gauges are useful in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications. Typically, pressure gauges measure pressure and provide an indication of the value. Pressure values are usually displayed in analog form (e.g., by a pointer) or in digital form (e.g., by an electronic readout).
Price competition between the various measuring device manufacturers is a factor in the marketplace. Therefore, a savings in the cost of material, labor and the like by a manufacturer can have a significant effect on that manufacturer's sales, market share and margins. Therefore, a constant need exists among these manufacturers to develop more cost effective manufacturing techniques.
In general, the actual operating elements of the measuring device are typically supported in a support structure. One of the most typical support structures is a cylindrical case which supports the measuring device within the case. In addition, measuring devices are generally enclosed and protected by a window over the face of the measuring device to be protected. Some manufacturers produce measuring devices with various window sizes, and with various materials. For example, sometimes a ring is mounted at one end of the case for supporting a window so that the readout of the measuring device can be seen. Sometimes there is a gasket or gasket material adjacent to and/or around the window in order to seal the window to the case and attempt to make the measuring device leak tight.
Some measuring devices have a removable ring on the front of the measuring device, where the removable ring is used to hold the window in place, and where the ring may be easily removed by a user to give the user access to the internals of the measuring device. Other measuring devices have a non-removable, tamper-resistant ring on the front of the measuring device, where the non-removable ring is used to hold the window in place. In addition, some measuring devices do not include a ring to hold the window in place.
These design and manufacturing differences have a significant impact on the manufacturing process and the cost of inventory. To satisfy customer requirements and to allow the manufacturer to offer several assembly options, the typical measuring device manufacturer has been required to maintain an inventory of several different types of measuring device parts. For example, typically unique parts (e.g., cases, rings, windows, gaskets, etc.) are required for each desired type of measuring device assembly (e.g., removable ring, non-removable ring, no ring, etc.), thereby requiring the manufacturer to maintain an inventory of several different types of measuring device parts. This inventory requirement is inefficient and costly. In addition, manufacturer confusion caused by having different parts for each desired type of measuring device assembly also adds to manufacturing inefficiencies and increased costs.
These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the systems and methods of the present disclosure.